1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack for vehicle may be used for an internal-combustion engine vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a hybrid electric vehicle. In particular, a battery pack used for an internal-combustion engine vehicle may drive electric apparatuses of a vehicle. A battery pack used for an electric vehicle may directly drive a vehicle instead of an internal-combustion engine. A battery pack used for a hybrid electric vehicle may drive a vehicle in a mutually assisting relationship with an internal-combustion engine.
The battery pack may include a battery module having a plurality of, e.g., lithium ion secondary batteries, connected in series.
Unlike a primary battery incapable of charging, the lithium ion secondary battery is capable of charging and discharging and is now extensively used in various fields, e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook computer, and a vehicle. This use is due, in particular, to the lithium ion secondary battery having an operating voltage of about 3.6V (which is three times higher than a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery, used for electronic equipment power) and a high energy concentration per unit weighty.